The Sound
by RoseWilliamsx
Summary: Bella Swan's life is altered entirely when she gets a new job and meets co-worker Edward Masen Cullen. Heat, anger and passion fly between the pair leading them on a messy journey, but how will it end? * Rated M * All Human * Edward & Bella *
1. Chapter 1- Decode

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _Decode_

 _'How can I decide what's right, When you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight, all the time'_

 __I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room with the faint sound of holiday music barely registering in my ear. The lighting in the room is dim at best, and I wonder idley if someone intended to make this kind of atmosphere.

There's an arm placed complacemently around my waist. My skin is covered in goosebumps and it feels like it's on fire, but not because of the arm around me. No, it's because I feel eyes on me, across the room. I'm never wrong, I can always feel it all over me. Feel him all over me.

I look across the room as discreetly as I can, the dim lighting aiding me in subtlety. Sure enough, I see the eyes I'm expecting.

Piercing green eyes bore into mine.

Though I knew what I would see, my breath still hitches and my heart beats so fast it feels like everyone in the room will hear it over the noise. I know I should look away, and I'm desperate to, but I can't. His gaze locks me in place, and it feels like an eternity goes past while we stare at each other. I know in reality barely any time passes, because otherwise the person attached to my side would surely notice. I force myself to break the spell to glance over at Jacob, standing over a foot taller than me. He's happily talking to one of his colleagues, his laugh just a little louder than usual due to the alcohol consumed by everyone tonight.

I still feel the electricity running over my skin from his eyes, and I look up in his direction again. This time my gaze stays on him but it drops from his eyes to his mouth. It pulls up immediately into a smirk at my perusal, and I find it annoying and extremely sexy in equal measures. My mouth parts and I see those gorgeous green eyes drop to my mouth when I do so. His eyes darken, looking possessive, then I watch as he fucks me with his eyes. He does it slowly, intentionally, roaming my body from this tight red dress down to my highest heels. I don't know how I haven't exploded from the tension and feel of it yet, but I feel like I need to leave immediately if I want to stay sane.

I shake out of it, out of the electric spell I was under, and turn to Jacob. I'm lucky I don't seem to have missed any part of the conversation geared towards me that would have revealed my attention was elsewhere.

"Jake? I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I'm going to go and get a bit of fresh air", I say to him, trying to avoid eye contact. He excuses himself from his conversation and turns to face me full on, adding his other arm around my waist to wrap around me completely. I used to love the feel of it, but now I just feel wrong.

"What's wrong babe? Too many themed cocktails?" He smiles at me. I hold back from rolling my eyes.

"Yeah probably. You stay and talk, I'll be back in a minute", I reply.

"You sure babe? I could come with you? We could sneak off and make the most of this Christmas spirit" he says, his voice deepening. His hands fall down to my ass and squeeze it, while he bends enough to reach my neck and kiss me there, as much as he can in a room full of people. I push away, hoping he'll let it slide because he thinks I'm too drunk.

"Not tonight" I sigh, a fake smile on my face. "Sorry Jake, I do just want to have a minute quietly by myself. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Okay", he answers and he's already turned back to the party, charisma dripping from his pores. Everyone loves Jacob. I thought I might too, once, but now I can't even fathom it.

I walk out of the side doors of the theatre hall hired out by our company, and the minute the cool air hits me I feel clearer. There are bright lights on all round the side of the building and round the car park which bother me after the dim atmospheric lighting from inside. I close my eyes and lean back against a wall, feeling the bricks beneath my bare back. I really should have put my jacket on.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A velvet voice breaks through the silence and immediately makes me shiver.

I look up to meet those deep green eyes again, even more perfect up close. They're just as possessive as they were before, but without the party lights dulling them I see the rich anger there too. I can't believe his nerve.

"Excuse me?" I scoff.

"Do you think I didn't see him sucking on your neck?" he presses, moving closer to me with his arms either side of my head, trapping me against the wall.

"Is my boyfriend not allowed to kiss me?" I ask tauntingly.

He steps closer still, gaze locked on my lips. I lick them subconsciously, and his eyes snap up to mine again.

"You're such an evil bitch," he spits but the corner of his mouth twitches, fighting a smirk.

It should offend me, but I can't feel anything but turned on right now, and my face splits into an evil grin. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly and try to disguise my attraction.

"Bella" he sighs, scowling. "Does he know the things you want to do to me? What you fantasise about? Does he know where that pretty little mouth has been?" He smirks again.

"Fuck you, Masen" I spit out, even though I know his words have caused too much of a reaction in me already.

"Fuck me? Oh Bella" he laughs "Are you trying to kill me?" He says, his tone light but his eyes still smoldering with the need to possess. "And don't call me that." He growls.

I want to walk away and never look into those green eyes again, but I know there's no way I could. I'm addicted to him. I turn up to him and whisper in his ear "Call you what?"

"Don't. Call me Masen" He repeats angrily. His nostrils flare "Say it, baby." I almost ask him not to call _me_ that, but I know I'd never be able to get those words out. I fucking love it when he calls me baby and he knows it.

"Edward" I say, giving in. I comes out so breathy that I internally kick myself, biting my lip. I watch his eyes follow the movement, turning almost black with lust. Within a second, his lips are on mine. His movement is forceful and dripping in sex as he parts my mouth and slides his tongue inside. The kiss is not gentle, we're both equally addicted and our teeth often clash together. My hands fist his hair hard, and he hisses because he knows I'm doing it because he loves it. I love it too, how could I not. I used to dream of running my hands through his hair, the hair that looks like he's freshly fucked and only adds to fantasies I've heard shared around the office. I tug on the bronze locks with all the passion I can muster. His hands go to cradle under my ass and he lifts me up, pinning me to the wall with my legs around his waist. The second his hands touch my body I feel that all too familiar electricity running between us and I bite back a moan. I feel him between my legs and he's positioned perfectly so that I can feel exactly how hard he is in exactly the right place.

"You feel that baby?" He murmurs to me then immediately returns to kissing me like he's in two minds whether to spur me on more with his words or just keep his mouth locked on mine where it belongs. We keep kissing, our pace still frantic and our hands still grasping; mine at his hair and his groping my ass. He knows I love how it feels when he does this, it's like I can feel the desperation pouring out of his rough fingertips.

I can tell exactly when he realises I'm only wearing a thong, as his hands discover all the bare skin. He lets out a huge groan that almost sounds like a growl and I moan in response to the beautiful sound.

"So. Fucking. Sexy" he whispers into my ear, biting down on the lobe. I know I'm so wet now, his passion turns me on like nothing else ever could. The stronger his grasp gets the more turned on I get. I feel like he probably could bruise me with the strength of his grip but I always want him to hold tighter and pull harder. I just can't get enough.

Edward clearly can't get enough either as he seems to decide it's not enough to hold my ass, and his huge hands reach around to the front of me where he pushes my dress up further to bunch around my waist. He runs his hand along my thong and I moan incredibly loudly. I should be embarrassed but I can't find it in myself to care.

"Put your hands on me Edward." I say, desperation of my own colouring my tone. I look into his eyes and I see his green has gone almost black with hunger. There's something else there too, almost an edge of pain. Edward Masen Cullen- an unbelievable talent when it comes to hiding his emotions and putting on a poker face. But _I_ know how to read his eyes. I can see right through them just like he seems to be able to do with mine. Deep brown and vivid green always displaying everything we don't want them to but we can't help regardless. We don't voice out loud why we have that ability that no one else seems to share. We don't speak about the electric spark we feel when we touch each other or even look at each other. If I acknowledge it I feel like everything will collapse.

I don't have to wait for long, he doesn't hesitate as he probably should. I can't blame him, I don't remember any hesitation when I just begged him to touch me either. His hand goes underneath the scrap of material and one finger slips right inside me, deeper than I was expecting. I moan so loudly that for a second I expect someone to come and investigate. He's even rougher than usual; I don't know if that's because of the few drinks from the party or the possessiveness or if it's both, but I absolutely love it. So I beg him "More, Edward." I use his name on purpose, and he reacts with another passionate kiss and another finger slipped deep inside. He pulls back a little and I start to grind my hips against his fingers because I can't get enough. This undeniably unbelievably sexy man is enjoying doing this to me, regardless of our issues I will still never get tired of that fact. I look at his face, a face so perfect it's no wonder he's described as God-like. His jaw is tense with passion and it makes it look even better than usual. I can't resist leaning forward to kiss and lick along that delicious jaw line. I move down to his neck, sucking and licking the skin there while his fingers still slam in and out of me, hard. I'm moaning like a porn star in between kisses to his neck, unable to hold back.

"Oh god baby, that's it, you love me fucking you with my fingers don't you?"

"FUCK yes." I reply but it's stuttered, I'm getting so close and he knows it. He knows my body and he knows what his dirty talk does to me. He moves his hand so that his thumb can circle my clit as he finger fucks me and I know I'm going to come any minute.

"Come for me, baby." He orders and he moves to cover my mouth with a kiss to swallow the shout he knows would come if he didn't. I let go just as he knew I would, exploding and pushing all of my tension and noise into his body and into the kiss.

I finally start to come down from the unbelievable orgasm, slowing my kisses to eventually sigh against his neck. All too soon I feel his hands move out of me and pull my dress down. I know as soon as he does it that that means he doesn't want anything from me. God forbid Edward Masen Cullen not be the one in control and calling the shots for once. He drops me from around his waist and straightens up, standing much taller than my five foot two inches. Though I'm more impressive with my heels tonight, I still have nothing on his six foot three inches. He towers over me, leaning down with his hands back on the wall either side of me.

"I can't get enough of you, Bella" he says. "But you know that, don't you? You know exactly how to play me, don't you _baby_?" He spits out, venom lacing his last word.

"Fuck off Masen," I reply. "I don't recall forcing you to come outside. You followed me." He scoffs and finally moves his hands away from me.

"Well I don't recall a 'no' ever falling out of that mouth Bella!" He shouts. "You know why I did, you knew I would come. You fucking know what to do to make me crazy."

"I didn't force him to kiss me, Masen" I reply, my voice raising too but not as loud as him. His vivid green eyes twitch when I call him Masen.

"Bella you fucking knew what would happen tonight and so did I," he says. "You know there's too much tension between us to avoid this pull."

"And we've never even fucked. You love keeping me coming back for more don't you?" He continues. "And it's not as if that fucking dog would have kept his paws off you" he mutters under his breath maliciously.

"So as soon as I let you fuck me you'll be over this and can leave me alone?" I reply loudly and bitterly.

"I don't know baby, why don't you let me fuck you against the wall right now and we'll fucking see" he seethes.

I hate that the way he speaks to me turns me on so much. I feel anger bubbling in my veins regardless so I try to focus on that emotion and get myself out of this mess. It's not like I'm not always trying.

"We can't do this." I say unconvincingly. I go through so many emotions when I'm with Edward and I struggle to keep them under control. I suppose that's why evil and cocky always prevails with both of us, so we can hide anything deeper.

"I've heard that before baby," he says laced with equal smugness and anger, and with that he walks inside, leaving me alone again.


	2. Chapter 2- Electricity

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

 _Electricity_

 _'You give me a feeling, feeling so strong'  
_

 ***EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER***

My alarm clock blares and jolts me awake, I must have been in a deep sleep which is rare for me, I thought I wouldn't sleep at all from worry. I cringe as the butterflies return, nerves building in me because today is the day of my job interview.

I'm interviewing at an extremely well regarded company, Denali Design Seattle. The company consistently ranked top of the Design News-Record for being the top design firm, as well as top contractor firm and the top architecture firm. The company was huge and there were so many aspects of it, but it was clearly excelling in each field. I'm interviewing to be part of the design team focused on interiors. I had worked my way up to team manager of a similar team in my current career, but my company was a lot smaller than DD and much less renowned. I would be using my skills with design under the office manager in this job, and sometimes the regional manager; but I hope I can work my way back up.

I stand facing my queen sized bed that has a couple outfits laid out to choose from, tapping my bare feet on my floor. Last night I had picked out either a periwinkle blue blazer, a white chiffon shirt and black pants or a grey woolen shift dress with a square neck and black tights. I go with the dress because that's what's more comfortable for me; I live in dresses or skirts because I often feel too short for pants. I put the dress on and look in the mirror as I smooth it down. I'm confident with my choice, it's definitely smart enough for a professional environment. It's a nice day but it's never very warm in Seattle so I slip on a khaki trench coat. I put on some moderate sized heel black boots and head out.

As I step outside my apartment building, excitement and nerves equally intertwine in my bloodstream making me shiver a little. I checked online and DD has a car park big enough that I decide to drive over in my Prius. It's a short drive from my place so I don't worry too much about wrinkling or creasing my work clothes.

I arrive a short while later, looking up at the huge building with awe. It's amazingly designed, but that's hardly surprising giving the company that it houses. The whole building is glass; but it doesn't look uniform as different lights appear to make each level of the building look different. The most interesting part is the way each level is laid out; they're all slightly different lengths and angles which almost makes it look like a huge stack of books. The bottom layer juts out a little to create a kind of awning above the entrance. This is where Denali Design is written in huge letters in black. There are white walls running around the edge of the floor level that house some stunning plants and flowers beyond them. I imagine on a nice day it would be nice to perch on these walls for lunch.

I find the employee car park easily enough thanks to clear signs. It's underground but there are plenty of lights. There are visitor spots so I park there, take a deep breath and head up to the area that I saw other people head into. There are a couple of elevators so I get in and press the button for reception.

The doors open to the lobby and I find that the inside of DD is just as magnificent as the outside. The floor is white marble and the walls are a crisp and clean white. There are some large interesting works of art that take up the wall space which takes away from the emptiness that could have been caused by too much white. All the pieces of art are landscapes, which I enjoy. I walk across to the reception desk and note a sign that says there is a cafe on this floor as well, I suppose like an employee lounge or canteen. I reach the desk which is also made of marble but it has many chrome accents to make it stand out. On the back wall in chrome letters is 'Denali Design Seattle' in the same font as the front of the building but obviously at a much smaller scale. There are two receptionists from what I can tell but only one is at her position at the moment. They appear to have computers and phones underneath the top part of the desk which helps to keep everything looking minimal and clean.

I make it to the desk and come face to face with a young looking girl with a head of wildly curly dark hair. She puts on a smile but it doesn't spread far across her face, making it look very forced

"Hello, welcome to Denali Design. How may I help you today?" She says brightly and I let out a breath.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I have an interview with Michael Newton today at 10am" I reply with a large smile, trying to make a good impression. I'm sure the receptionist twitches a little at Michael's name but it was so quick I can't be sure.

She taps something into her iPad that must have replaced computers for efficiency.

"Okay Miss Swan, thank you. Your interview will be in the conference room on level twenty. If you go to the elevators and go up to twenty, I will have someone meet you and escort you to the right place."

"Thank you," I reply, heading back to the elevators. It appears there's a wait this time, so I go to stand behind a couple. It's a man and a woman, the man is dressed impeccably in a dark blue suit that fits him _very_ well all over. The woman is wearing something that doesn't seem too appropriate for a profession so I assume she's a client. The pink dress she's wearing is very tight and has a split up the back. Regardless of my original thought I applaud her for her confidence and figure to pull it off. They appear to be talking in hushed tones but I'm sure I can detect hisses and an angry tone which makes me uncomfortable, hoping the elevator will come soon.

My luck is in as it arrives just as I have the thought. No one else has appeared alongside me so just the three of us get into the elevator. I'm behind them so I see them from the front as they turn around to face the doors as I step in, and the minute my eyes meet the man's, I almost gasp. Piercing green eyes bore into mine. I flinch a little when an electric shock runs through me, and move to stand adjacent to the couple facing the doors like they are. I can't stop myself from turning my head slightly to try to look at the man with the green eyes some more. As soon as I do it I wish I hadn't, because I feel like I could cry at how beautiful this man is. I'm in shock. I didn't think it was possible for anyone _that_ attractive to exist outside of film and Greek god statues. Does this man work here? I hope he's just a client because I don't know if I could cope knowing someone that perfect was in the same building as me every day.

He's tall, really tall. He looks like he's at least six two which already makes me feel like my knees will give out. Tall is my weakness. He has a full head of messy hair, and I wonder if he's styled it to look like that or if it just falls like that. It looks like someone's been running their hands through it in bed, and I wouldn't blame them one bit. I'd love to run my hands through that gorgeous hair. It's such an interesting colour too. It's brown but as the elevator lights glint off of it it looks almost bronze. He has a strong square jaw that I'd love to flick my tongue along, and from what I can see very toned and defined shoulders and arms. Shoulders are another weak spot, and his are the most perfect I've seen even with a suit on. I can only imagine how they'd look bare. The thought gives me goosebumps and I look away, scolding myself for being so unprofessional and desperate in my thoughts. I need to get a grip, it's not like he's the only attractive male I've met. My perusal luckily didn't take long, we're still heading up slowly.

Suddenly my skin feels like it's on fire, and I sense eyes on me. I know immediately it's the man and I stiffen slightly. There's a pull I can't ignore, so I give in and look to my right and find what I expected. Those unbelievable green eyes again, though they seem to have darkened somewhat. I watch as his eyes roam my body, looking me up and down. He isn't even shy about it, I couldn't believe his nerve! I may have just been having some inappropriate thoughts but I didn't have the confidence to act on it like this. His mouth pulls up into a crooked smirk and I scoff quietly.

"Masen, come on." A somewhat nasally voice breaks through the silence, causing this 'Masen' guy to turn away from me and back to the pink dress woman. "You know you want to." She purrs. I looked over again briefly and see that she has wrapped an arm around Masen's neck to pull him down slightly, she's almost as tall as him in her nude heels so it didn't take much effort. She starts whispering in his ear, nibbling on it. This is disgusting, I think, couldn't they wait one minute for me to be gone?! I turn back to face the doors, feeling a bit queasy. I really need to shake out of it.

I hear an intake of breath and a giggle and almost turn around to give the couple a piece of my mind but thankfully the doors open and a voice indicates I have reached level twenty. I hurry off the elevator without glancing back and find myself in a similar, though smaller version of the reception room in the lobby. There is a receptionist at the desk but a man is waiting in front of the desk with an iPad of his own.

"Isabella Swan?" He asks. I nod at him "Bella, please." I smile.

"Bella, I'm Jacob Black, I'll show you to your interview room" he replies. I look up at him, which is hard as he's so very tall. He has to be at least six four. He has amazing dark tan skin and very dark brown hair that was cropped neatly around his face. His brown eyes are very friendly as he looks at me, but he also seems to exude confidence. I would be willing to bet he was a very charismatic guy, so I wasn't surprised that he appeared to have been chosen as a mentor of some kind for prospective new employees.

"Great thank you." I answer. "Lead the way."

We round the corner to see a few desks arranged together in a large room, almost like office cubicles. As we head down the hallway I see a few offices that were there own separate rooms. At the end of the corridor there is a very large conference room with glass walls so you could see inside.

"Okay Bella, head inside and Mike will be right with you." Jacob says while holding open the door to the conference room.

I sit on the side with my back facing the hallway and smooth down my skirt. I get my bag which holds my portfolio of the designs I've done in my current company and references from the bigger clients. There weren't many as Seattle Design was a small company, but I had done a couple of bigger jobs that I was proud of such as a law firm and a large real estate office. I cringed a little as I thought of the latter job but shook it off, making myself prepare mentally for Michael Newton who was the manager of this team.

I turn and stand at the sound of a keypad code being entered and the door opens to reveal who I assume is Mr Newton. He looks to be mid to late thirties, with a pleasant enough smile and baby blue eyes. He's wearing a tan coloured suit which washes him out a little because of his sandy blonde hair.

"Isabella Swan?" He asks, reaching his hand out.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Michael." I reply, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Please, call me Mike." He smiles, but he sounds a little smarmy.

"Then please call me Bella." I answer.

"Sure, have a seat Bella." He gestures. He sits down and begins the interview. I'm happy that there are no questions I wasn't expecting or that throw me. I'm particularly happy to see his eyebrow quirk in shock at my portfolio, which I determine to be a good thing as his mouth lifts at the corner too. It appeared for whatever reason that he wanted to keep a poker face regarding his thoughts on me until later. We finish up the interview about 30 minutes later.

"Well Bella, thank you for coming in today. I have a few more interviews today then either myself or my current assistant manager, Jacob, will be calling you with the news either way." He tells me as we stand again.

"Thank you very much for the opportunity, Mike." I answer, smiling sincerely, even an interview at somewhere as highly ranked as Denali Design was very impressive. I wondered where Jacob was going, as he obviously wouldn't be continuing as assistant manager in this team if that was the job I was interviewing for.

I smile and wave at Jacob as I head towards the elevator to leave. I decide to head to the reception level instead of the car park, as I think to myself that I'll get myself a coffee from the cafe and sit outside to reflect for a moment. The cafe area is just as lovely as the lobby though not as striking. The accents in the cafe are warmer, burnt oranges, browns and brass that reflects the sunlight coming in from the glass windows. There is a coffee machine as you walk in, so I head to it and get myself a latte. There aren't many people in the cafe at this time, which makes sense as it's in the middle of most people's work day.

I head out of the front entrance and turn left to sit on the white wall I thought about sitting on this morning. I notice that at the side of the building there seems to be a bit of concrete before the plants and trees begin, sitting under the shade of the roof. It almost reminds me of an alleyway but obviously nowhere near as creepy. I sip my coffee and feel myself begin to relax after the tension of the nerves that came with such an important interview. After visiting Denali Design I'm even more motivated to work here, something about it feels like a great fit for me. It's not that I'm unhappy where I am but this is my dream job. I really hope I made a good impression. I go over the interview and think about the good parts and worry about other parts. That's me all over, an over thinker. I finish my coffee and am about to head back in when I notice two figures at the side of the building. I feel awkward knowing that I'm the only one outside the building currently except them, and I don't know if they know I'm here. I'm assuming they don't by their precarious position.

It's my plan to just hurry past them and back into the building, but as I step closer I realise it's the same couple from the elevator. Typical. Why can I not get away from these two? I pause unsure what to do, but I'm still sneaking looks in their direction. That Masen guy has pink dress girl up against the wall, with one hand next to her head. The position looks intimate, and I notice his head bend to where her neck is as a feminine moan follows. I feel so uncomfortable now that I decide I'm just going to have to head inside, otherwise I could be partaking in exhibitionism and I really don't want to do that despite how fucking hot this guy is.

I pull myself together and walk swiftly past them, but I suppose I must have cast a shadow along the mouth of the 'alleyway' as I see them pull apart in my peripheral vision.

"Not now Tanya" Masen spits and I hear a scoff.


	3. Chapter 3- Feeling Good

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Feeling Good_

 _'It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me'  
_

The next day is Friday, so I have a spring in my step and I choose my favourite dress, a plum bodycon fit dress with a boat neckline and half length sleeves that comes down past my knees and has a thin snake skin belt around the waist. I'm humming along to the radio on the way to work, glad it's almost the weekend. As much as I enjoy my job, I love the feeling of the atmosphere in an office where everyone is gearing up for their weekend.

I push open the doors and head to my office and feel my assistant, Alice follow me in. I look over at her and smile indulgently at Alice's outfit; every day she manages to find something crazy that always captures my interest and makes me laugh in disbelief. Today she's wearing a simple black A-line shift dress and a black cardigan which looks very chic on her tiny five foot frame; her short jet black hair is sleekly brushed poker straight to sit in a bob and her grey eyes are lined in black liner. My eyes travel to find the quirk, and I find it quickly because she's wearing some glaringly obvious multi coloured tights. I quietly chuckle and let her see my eyes fall to acknowledge her rainbow tights, and she winks and gestures for us to sit down at my desk.

"So?" She squeals. "How was the interview yesterday? Tell me all the details and I'll forgive you for not calling me immediately afterwards"

"Alice, if you weren't so intense I would have called you, but I felt like relaxing afterwards not getting worked up again" I joke, sticking my tongue out at her.

She ignores what I've said and quirks her eyebrow. "Now please Bella."

"I don't know Ali! I thought it went well but you know what I'm like. I kept over thinking the not so great parts and couldn't sleep all night. I've convinced myself there are people better for the job" I ramble, telling her as much as possible. She's my only friend here as everyone else appears to think I'm unapproachable and not friend material since I became their boss. Ironic that my assistant is the only one that sees past that.

She looks at me with friendly grey eyes, waiting for me to finish my rant. I huff, indicating that I'm finished, and she smiles widely showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Bella, I have _no_ doubt in my mind that you smashed this interview. They'll offer you the job, I just know it." She breathes, tapping the side of her head.

"Oh okay, thanks so much my all knowing pixie" I say, laughing at her little joke. She often mentions to me that she was a fortune teller in a previous life and she's carried over the ability to see the future.

We run through the schedule for my day and then get to work. By the time lunch rolls around, I'm starving. I forgot to eat yesterday with all my over thinking, so I could really do with a proper meal today.

"Aliiii" I call out of my office door, knowing she's just outside.

"Lunch?" She says as she appears in the doorway.

"How did you know?" I reply rhetorically and she smirks, tapping her head.

"Oh come on Alice, I'm all for supporting your talent but it's not hard to guess that I'm starving, my stomach's been rumbling throughout our meetings this morning" I nudge her hip with mine.

"Fine." She huffs, giving in. "I heard that new Italian place 'Bella Italia' is meant to be really good. Awful name choice but do you fancy giving it a go?" She jokes. I stick my tongue out at her for the second time today.

"Sure, where is it?"

"I actually think it's close to the Denali Design building" Alice replies. I nod, hoping just close proximity won't increase my anticipation even more.

We arrive at Bella Italia in no time, which makes sense as my current workplace isn't far from DD. When I walk in I'm impressed so far, it looks like casual dining but I'm assuming it's a little expensive as there are a lot of people in suits and office clothes dining here, presumably on their lunch break as well.

We both order a pizza, deciding to go for it as it's Friday and it's delicious. I'm very impressed with Alice's recommendation and tell her I want to come back a lot regardless of where I end up. She just grins in response and loops her arm through mine to head out the door.

I grin back at her, enjoying having such a close friend in the city. I didn't have anyone I was close to in my hometown, so it means a lot to me. I'm about to get soppy with her when I slam right into a hard chest that's trying to come inside.

"Fuck!" I say, shocked at how hard this body is. The owner of said body is so tall that my head only reaches his (I assume it's a man) chest, so I step back to look at him and apologise.

The words die in my mouth as I realise it's the guy from Denali Design yesterday, Masen. He has a scowl on his face which pisses me off, it's not like I intentionally ran into him.

"Can you watch where you're going please?" He spits out, and I look up at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Are you joking? It takes two to tango buddy, or are you too important to watch where _you're_ going? Just apologise and move on you asshole. That's what I _was_ going to do" I say, my face morphing into an angelic smile. A part of me can't believe I'm talking to anyone like this, I mean I do have a bit of a bite and a bit of sass in my personality but I'd never usually react like this to someone, which is an unsettling thought.

"You wish, princess." He answers, storming off. I push the door forward and stomp out onto the sidewalk, walking round the corner to the car knowing Alice is following. We get into Alice's car and she sits and faces me in her seat rather than starting up.

"Are you going to go?" I say shortly.

Alice, for some insane reason, has a huge smile on her face. "Not until you tell me what that was."

"What _what_ was?!" I say irritably.

"Who was that guy?" She asks in return.

"How should I know." I mumble, shrugging. Why am I acting like this?

"I don't know, it seemed too tense to be a first time meeting."

"Well okay." I start, and she smirks. "I don't really know him at all, never been introduced or anything. But I saw him at Denali Design yesterday, I was in the elevator with him at one point I think."

"You think?"

"Fine, I know. You can't forget a face like that can you. I don't know what his problem is though!" I say, exasperated.

"Who knows" Alice replies. "But you obviously made some kind of impression on him." she sniggers. I push her shoulder and tell her to drive, still somewhat seething over this Masen guy's over reaction. Why was he so angry? I'm the one that should be angry that he was fucking me with his eyes in the elevator yesterday when he was clearly with his girlfriend. Asshole.

As Alice and I get back to the office I make myself brush off my annoyance and allow myself to be caught up again in the Friday atmosphere. At around 2pm, I'm doing some design work on my computer when Alice forwards me a call.

"There's a Jacob Black calling for you Bella!" She squeals. I suck in a breath as I recall Mike telling me his assistant manager could be calling me with the results of the interview. Jacob must be the team's assistant manager. That doesn't surprise me at all, he certainly seems approachable. I almost pass out from nerves but shakily reply to Alice "Thanks Ali, put him through." I take another deep breath and wait for the voice on the other end of the line.

"Bella Swan?"

"Speaking" I reply brightly, trying to even out my voice.

"Hi Bella, I'm calling with good news. Following your interview, Michael Newton would like to offer you the job of assistant manager of the interior design team here at Denali Design" she says.

I'm in shock, I don't know whether I'll break into spontaneous dance or collapse. "Really?!" I answer.

"Really!" He replies and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Congratulations, I hope you can fill the last assistant managers shoes. I hear he was fantastic" he teases.

"Well I can only try" I sigh jokingly.

"Mike has indicated that you said you will need two week's notice at your job is that right?"

"Yes, is that alright?" I ask nervously.

"Of course Bella, can you start two Monday's from now at 8am sharp? Your work day will usually start at 9am but I will be showing you around and a few of the basics before your official hours begin" he says.

"That's fine, I'll be there!" I say excitedly.

"Congratulations Bella" he says again warmly and hangs up. I decide I'm together enough to not faint so I get up and dance around, shouting "Yes!"

Alice rushes in and looks at me expectantly.

"I got the job!" I shout.

"Congratulations B!" Alice yells back, pulling me into a hug and jumping around with me. "I'm so proud of you."

I pull back in her arms a little, calming down slightly. "Thanks Ali." I say. "But you know I'm really going to miss working with you."

"I know." She shrugs, smiling. "Me too, but this is unbelievable B. Your _dream_ job. I could never feel bad about that. Besides, now that we found that great new lunch spot by your work we can meet there every day that we're available, okay?" She promises.

"Okay." I smile, hugging her again.

"We're going out tonight to celebrate!" She calls as she leaves my office.


	4. Chapter 4- The Wolf

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _The Wolf  
_

 _'Howling out your name, red like champagne, you're gonna feel the bite, when the wolf comes out tonight'_

Alice's hand wraps around mine and her rings bite into my skin, but it's comforting to know she has a grip on me. She pulls me into the club, Eclipse, and I feel the immediate change in atmosphere from the cold evening air that was previously nipping at my skin. The warmth of the inside of the club envelopes me and the music is loud enough that the beat vibrates through the floor, pulsing through my feet. The feel of the beat spreads through my body and my anticipation to dance grows.

I internally laugh at all the different aspects of my personality. You'd think with my clumsiness and general awkwardness I would hate dancing but for some reason I adore it. It's the only reason I'll go out to be honest, I feel like a different person with a little buzz of alcohol running through my veins and a loud dance beat caressing my ears.

Alice and I arrive at the bar and I feel her determinedly pull me forward to the front. An attractive man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that she pushes in front of looks as though he's about to chastise her but I watch his decision play out clear as day on his face as he looks down her back, bare due to the cut of her bright green dress and steps back closing his mouth. I hope this guy isn't a poker player, I think to myself smiling wryly.

Alice orders us a couple of glasses of champagne declaring that we can't celebrate without champagne, and pays quicker than I can even move, staring me down with narrowed eyes awaiting my rejection of her paying for my drink. I know it's not even worth the hassle so I just blow her a kiss and grab my glass.

We move over to a high table so that we can stay standing, Alice actually standing taller than me due to her extreme high heels in comparison with my more modest ones.

"Congratulations B!" She shouts over the music, lifting her glass. I join her, clinking my glass to hers and smiling widely.

"Thank you so much my Ali. I'll miss you!" I say pouting theatrically.

"Don't start" she laughs, pulling her glass to her lips and drinking an impressive amount of the bubbly liquid. I arch my eyebrow at her antics and join in, lifting the glass to my lips and finding that the champagne tastes exceptional. It's nice to see this club stocks decent champagne, some of the places I've been in the past have had questionable champagne to say the least. I'm not surprised, really, at the quality because Alice filled me in on Eclipse on the cab ride over. It's supposedly one of the hottest clubs in Seattle, considering it's only been open about six months. It attracts very wealthy clientele due to the events they often put on and according to Alice another draw is the plush VIP floor, that's right, a whole floor not just a section. I'd asked her how she knew all this and she shrugged it off stating that she knew one of the bartenders from college and they'd stayed in touch. I would be willing to bet the poor guy had a thing for my best friend. I assumed her friend put her on whatever list needed too, as we waltzed straight into the club as she'd mentioned her name at the door, leaving the grunts of the line awaiting entrance behind us.

The club is in the heart of the city, set at one end of a strip of well renowned restaurants and boutiques, all with a similar feel. Despite living in Seattle for quite a while now, I'd never been to this particular area. It was known as overpriced but regarded as worth the money to the young professionals it tended to attract. From my observation out of the cab window looking along the strip earlier, the businesses and buildings appeared to be very attractive and modern without seeming too pretentious. I was impressed.

A movement catches my attention in the corner of my eye and I smirk as I realise the man from the bar earlier is coming to approach Alice. I nudge her slightly and she looks up, her brow furrowing in distaste and a small sigh only I can hear leaving her lips. He stops at the opposite end of our high table, facing us but with his eyes directly trained on Alice.

"Hi, would you like another drink?" the man shouts over the music, gesturing to her almost empty glass.

"No thank you" Alice replies, politely but very dismissively. The man doesn't give up, shrugging with a smile and resting his elbow on the bar to lean across closer to her, as her mouth sets in a tight line.

"Are you celebrating or do you always opt for champagne?" he asks.

I take pity on my best friend and try and divert attention from her, answering "We're celebrating because I got a new job."

He looks at me briefly, quickly getting out "Oh, congratulations" and then turns back to Alice.

"So what do you do?" He asks her. I bite down on my lip trying my hardest not to burst into laughter. This guy clearly cannot take a hint and can't read Alice's body language, tense and stand-offish.

"Listen…" She trails off.

"Garrett" he finishes for her.

"Garrett," she smiles but it's sarcastic. "I'm not interested." She says clearly and loudly above the thumping beat.

"Taken?" He asks, and I'm taken aback that he can't just respect what she's said. I'm ready to tell him to leave myself, and it won't be politely.

"No, I'm just waiting for my soulmate and that's not you." She says it with so much finality and emotion that it manages to be enough to finally make Garrett turn and walk away, his hand going up in a goodbye and a retreat.

I turn to her and laugh as she rolls her eyes.

"How do you know that guy couldn't be your soulmate?" I ask her, wiggling my eyebrows so she knows I'm joking with her. She just taps the side of her head again in reply and I burst into laughter, the bubbles clearly having gotten to my head, nudging her hip with mine.

We have a couple more glasses of champagne, though I sneak off myself to pay for the last round, and then we head to the dance floor. I can feel my bones vibrate in anticipation and I grab Alice's hand to drag her faster. We start dancing, full of energy and having so much fun, matching grins taking over our faces when we're not singing along. I feel joy bubbling in my veins and I pull Alice into a hug still swaying, grateful that I found such an amazing friend. I squeeze my tiny friend, feeling a little bittersweet about the new job now that it hits me that I won't be with her anymore day in day out. She smiles at me like she wants to reassure me even though I never voiced my thoughts, and twirls me around. We dance for hours, our energy only more fuelled by the champagne we drink.

I'm beginning to wind down when suddenly I feel a feeling unlike anything I've ever felt. Electricity hums through my body, like flames licking at my skin. The current that runs through me warms me but gives me goosebumps at the same time. The feeling is so strong that I stop moving and glance around desperately, wondering what could be happening. Looking for a clue, looking for an answer.

I can't see anything immediately but my body feels like a live wire, I feel antsy, the sparks still tickling my skin. I shake my head, trying to dispel the feeling, never in my life would I imagine something so strange to come out of nowhere. I wonder if some fresh air will help, so I ask Alice to grab us some water and tell her I'm heading out to the outside area. I've not been here before but I can see a large illuminated sign at the side of the club so I know where to head.

I head outside, the whole area is like a patio and it's slightly sheltered under a wooden slatted roof. There are a few plush sofas and high tables around the patio. It's not very busy out here, but I suppose it makes sense that everyone would rather stay inside as it's pretty cold this evening. I chastise myself internally for not bringing a jacket with me, knowing how cold it can get in the evening. I'm wearing black skinny jeans but I'm wearing an extremely over the top black leather and lace bodice that Alice talked me into, simply giving me a pointed look and saying "We're celebrating". This contraption may have felt like a good idea when I looked in the mirror, happy with the style, but it felt absolutely ridiculous now that I stood in this cold Seattle air with only thin straps and completely bare arms. I huffed too loudly, annoyed at myself, trying to fight the electricity still running through me.

"What's the matter, Princess?" I hear a sarcastic but still smooth voice bite out into the cold. I startle at the voice, turning around to the direction it came from.

Oh no. It can't be. I look up, now already knowing what I'll see.

Piercing green eyes.

He's leaning against the wall of the club, his arms crossed in front of him casually but his eyes trained on me in anything but a casual manner. He's wearing a dark green button-down which makes his eyes stand out even more than usual, black jeans wrapped around his legs showing every bit of strong muscle. His eyes are glinting in the outside lights, making it impossible to look away. I feel like I'm on a magician's stage, pendulum swinging in front of my eyes, drawing me in to a hypnotism.

What are the chances that I see this man yet again, for the third time in two days?! I swear I have the worst luck. He clearly is still sticking with his attitude, so my back goes up immediately to react in accordance.

"Nothing that concerns you. Are you following me or something?" I hiss, smirking as his nostrils flaring in reaction to my question.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that turned up where I work" he answers smoothly, his voice not betraying his annoyance the same way his body language gave him away. His voice is so assured and confident, no noticeable hesitation before his answers.

His answer derails me and my eyes widen as I realise what he means.

"So you… work at Denali Design" I say slowly, not really questioning just waiting for confirmation, my body tense.

"Obviously" he spits out. What on Earth is this man's problem?! The electricity is still running through me and I utilise it, fuelling my anger. I step closer to him, leaning my body up to him as much as I can with our height difference.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'll have you know that I also work at Denali Design now. I'm not there to follow some egotistical prick around!" I screech back at him, pointing my finger into his chest as I finish.

"Wow, you're really worked up" he laughs in response, but his eyes are still furious. I doubt he took too well to being called an egotistical prick.

I huff, stomping off in search of Alice. I'm ready to leave, annoyed that I'm as worked up as this man implied. Luckily the antsiness and charge running through my body has died down, I must have channeled it all on my anger outside. I make myself calm down and smile before I reach her, because I know full well I can't take more questioning from her about this guy. I find her and pull her to my side, asking if she's okay to go home because I'm tired. She doesn't seem to question my reasoning, just nodding and linking arms with me to lead me out of the club.

I get home and lie in my bed, going over the unnecessary confrontation in my head. Ever the over thinker, I start to panic. I let myself get carried away with my reaction, I may have had a lot to drink and been angry, but what was I thinking shouting at a co-worker? He could be really high up in the business and try to get rid of me; but even if not it could still create an extremely awkward working environment. I wasn't thinking of any of that in the moment, but really how stupid could I be? I fall asleep thinking the worst, reprimanding myself for letting myself get so passionate, and not in a good way.


End file.
